


Little Agonies

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...pave the way to greater power.





	Little Agonies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877898) by [BombsAreForBabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombsAreForBabies/pseuds/BombsAreForBabies). 



> We all feel pain.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *cries in the corner with a tub of ice cream*

The valley was _ruined_ , littered with stone and ash, crackling with leftover energy, pure elemental power sparking across the landscape and through the water. The entire valley reeks of ozone and... _blood?_ Pakkun deftly followed his nose to a shallow crater where the smell of wet copper stems from the most. Twitching muscle, loose and steaming, connects to skin, tattered and pale, both littered with shards of too-white bone and specks of oxygen-rich blood, once-beating heart now still and shredded like the rest of the chest cavity, slowly being covered and surrounded by pink-tinged water.

 

He desummons and resummons himself at his summoner's feet.

"I, uh... We have a problem."

~~\--------~~

Kakashi's head fills with static, his senses hyperenhancing. It's all too bright, too loud, the stench of coppery blood and wet earth churning his stomach, soul shaken down to the core. He follows Pakkun to ~~another in his long list of failures~~ student's body, and is _barely_ able to force down the mass of corrosive bile attempting to escape his throat. Staring up at him with lifeless, glassy red eyes is Naruto, his mouth open and eyebrows furrowed in an eternal snarl, wisps of demonic chakra leaking from his cooling flesh.

At the edge of the hollow crater opposite his is Sasuke, Mangekyo eyes spinning softly, head in his hands and softly rocking back and forth, whimpering quietly- the curse mark rent apart by the his grief. Blood drips from the edge of his mouth, cakes under his nails, dries over his left arm from his elbow to his fingertips. 

It takes _every last ounce_ of Kakashi's self-control not to utterly annihilate the little murderer where he sits. The only thing he can do safely is fall to his knees and _cry_.

He had failed Minato again. But now he had others to save, and he couldn't just disappear into ANBU like last time. The rest of his team and Naruto's friends found some small solace in his company. (He was grateful they didn't hate him.)

~~\--------~~

Tsunade is nearly unable to keep herself together during his report of the mission. As soon as he disappears she lets out a choked 'leave'.The ANBU guards, Turtle and Snake, almost hesitantly Shunshin out. She buries her head in her arms and cries, long ugly sobs echoing through the office. Shizune finds her an hour later, curled up under her desk, arms wrapped around her shins, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

There was a good chance that this death will be the one that truly breaks her.

~~\--------~~

She had known the necklace was a cursed thing, corrupted by the deaths of all that wore it before her. She had known, but had been _stupid enough to let him have it._  She had the necklace sealed away in a scroll and had the scroll locked up as a Hokage-only secret. Looking back now, it was no wonder she started drinking. The sadness parted for a moment, and was promptly replaced by boiling  _rage._ Orochimaru was going to _burn_ for what he'd done. 

~~\--------~~

The rest of the Rookie ~~Eleven~~ Ten were in varied degrees of shock and mourning- Hinata self-destructs under her pain and newfound hate for the Uchiha and disappears into her training, soon outstripping Neji and her younger sister as a prodigy in Hyuuga techniques. Any who challenge her almost don't walk away.

Kiba lives in shock for the first few days. When it truly settles in, he breaks down into a sobbing mess at the loss of one of his best friends. Akamaru and the rest of his clan are the only things that put him back together. He promises the grave of Uzumaki Naruto that nobody he loves will fall as he did.

Shikamaru won't leave his room or eat. The failure of his first mission shatters him, and the fact that the death he caused was that of the blonde-haired goofball that had promised he'd protect all of them leaves deep gouges in his heart. His father signs him up for counciling, in the hopes that time will help his son heal.

Neji replaces Sasuke as the group's Avenger- he swears to what's left of Naruto that his kindness will not go unreturned. He studies alongside his cousin to become twin apocalypses of blurring fists and impenetrable defense. The boy wears his Caged Bird seal proudly, never standing down to any opponent, not even Orochimaru.

Choji practices and studies fiercely and eats with the same gusto as before, though now it is not uncommon to see him eat at Ichiraku Ramen almost every day. The boy trains himself to make his Jutsus to make each hit with the force of an A-rank. In combat he is a nigh-unstoppable monster. Out of it, he is an emotional rock for the rest of his companions.

Shino trains himself and his kikaichu into an all-consuming swarm. All that remains of his enemies are bones. Team Eight becomes listed in every country's Bingo Book as A-rank threats. His kikaichu actively seek out and kill snakes, no matter their size or shape. Later on, when they all meet to fight Orochimaru, Manda is swarmed and drained alive by them.

Lee hones himself into a split-second fighter, parrying and blocking faster than any Dojutsu can predict. Each kick pulverizes bone, destroys organs, and parts flesh. Punches send enemies flying into the distance. He maintains his Youth, but the fires within him burn brighter now with a mix of grief and anger.

Tenten tracks down and acquires as many of the Seven Swords as possible, becoming a master of each. In battle she wields and uses them as if they were air, swinging hard enough to bisect full armor and any protective Jutsu in the way. She becomes known as the Bloody Blade of Konohakagure.

~~\---------~~

When Kurama reforms a scant year after Naruto's demise and Akatsuki attempts to capture him, the Bijuu turns Pein, Koran, and the Six Paths into flecks of powder, and his rage burns so brightly that Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan loses all control of him. It takes the Jinchuuriki of three other nations to stop his path through them towards Konoha. He still escapes, and disappears to a place where none can find him.

~~\---------~~

Sakura becomes a prodigal iryonin who studies under Tsunade herself. In weeks she is able to heal crippling wounds. In a year she can bring one from the brink of death to full health. Tsunade became renowned as a Sannin. Sakura became renowned as a miracle healer. She also inherits the monstrous strength that her teacher is famous for. When she meets Sasori, her first punch destroys him completely, scattering the countryside in puppet bits and broken weapons. The incident later becomes known as the Day of Puppet Rain. Some nights she stays up and thinks about what Team Seven used to be.

~~\---------~~

Let's just say that Sasuke finds himself a home in Konoha's T&I building. Killing a Hidden Village Jinchuuriki is a serious crime. Killing his own village's own is treason of the highest sort. After three long years of torture, he is released into a society that shuns him for what he's done. When the two had been brought back, he was originally lauded as a hero for killing the demon. When Tsunade told them who and what he really was, the village then saw him as a sick monstrosity that killed their most powerful weapon, and the son of the Yondaime Hokage. Iruka loathed him for stealing the boy's long life. Teuchi and Ayame hated him for the same reason. His life was suffering, and found a worthy death by Hidan's scythe.

~~\---------~~

**_Little agonies pave the way to greater power._ **

**Author's Note:**

> *keeps crying*
> 
> WHY DID I WRITE THIS


End file.
